Her Time
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Her time has come, now Gwen must face the truth...and her heritage.


Gwen Levin

"It all happened so fast, a few years after me and Kevin got married why did it have to turn out like this?" Gwen Levin was sitting in her living room, her hands were laid on her lap clutched by her husband Kevin to comfort her, "Come on Gwen, you have to admit, we saw this thing coming all along, well, barely," Kevin said reassuringly.

Kevin and Gwen were now older and married as well as parents of a healthy baby girl whom they named Helen, who was still upstairs in her room sleeping. Kevin's appearance hasn't changed much over the years, but there was some significant change in him, instead of his usual attire, he now wore a black polo shirt and jeans as well as glasses, Gwen has also matured, her appearance was now more of a mature young adult, a very pretty woman with long hair in which she wears in a ponytail, however, that _was_ her appearance.

Immediately after her 25th birthday, she began to experience aches and pains all over her body not to mention accidental bursts of her powers every now and again, and these went on everyday and with each day they grew worse, that is until recently when Gwen felt another attack and this was worse that the first ones, Gwen had never felt so much pain in her entire life, she tried to endure it all but after a few more minutes, it happened.

A sudden burst of energy was released from Gwen's body and was followed by an incredibly bright light, and as soon as the light subsided, Gwen's skin was slowly shedding off of her body and after she gained coherence, she was shocked to find that she had become the very thing that she had been avoiding to become for years; an energy being.

**Flashback:**

_It was 6 o'clock in the evening of Thursday in the month of November, Gwen was cradling her daughter Helen to sleep while her husband was still at work and wasn't supposed to be home until 7 in the evening. After a few more minutes Helen was sound asleep, Gwen slowly made her way to the baby's crib and she gently laid her down a soft pillow, and gave her a kiss goodnight. As she made her way downstairs, Gwen suddenly felt her body ache followed by a sharp jolt of pain, Gwen clutched her body with her arms trying ever so hard to endure the pain that has tormented her so for the past several days since her 25__th__ birthday but this time, it seemed that this attack was the worse. The pain was almost unbearable and Gwen was almost at her limit when suddenly a bright flash of energy was released from her body and as the light subsided, Gwen fainted._

_The next thing Gwen knew was that she was waking up near the stair case and looking around, wondering of what might have really happened back there with that light and as Gwen stood up, she immediately noticed that her hands were glowing a bright purplish color and right _

_next to her a pile of what seemed to be her skin and clothes was lying on the ground, shocked, she immediately started to examine herself, worried still, she started for the mirror and was even more shocked to find that her face was no longer for her to recognize in fact, it wasn't like any _human_ face at all._

_Running her hands through her facial features, she saw that her skin was no longer skin but a bright purplish façade of energy, and that her hair was not hair anymore but energy as well but just brighter and still had the impression of hair, slowly and reluctantly, she began to realize that her worst fears had come true, she was now just like her grandmother, an Anodite made of pure energy, Gwen couldn't believe it and didn't very much want to, hoping that all of it was just be a bad dream. _

_The next thing that Gwen knew was that Kevin arrived and she explained everything to him and that's when they started to phone everyone. It wasn't very much easy for them to figure out how to contact Verdona though but fortunately Max thought of a way. As he explained, Anodites have a way of sensing a relatives energy, sort of their own signature and that's when Max knew, that it wouldn't be long until Verdona would catch on to Gwendolyn's predicament._

**Present:**

Everyone in the room was silent, no one knew what to say or do in a situation like this, after a few minutes, Ben decided to break the silence, "Don't feel so bad Gwen, I mean Kevin's right, it was bound to happen, and now it has, just live with it, besides, I'm sure Grandma Verdona will be here any minute to sort this all out," and as soon as he said it, a voice out of nowhere came, "I'm already here Ben," came the voice and as it came a slender purplish glowing being suddenly appeared before them; the entire Tennyson family and the Levins (Kevin and Gwen).

Verdona studied her surroundings, each and everyone of the people looked at her and caught her eye, one in particular, who was of some very personal importance to her, she immediately came near to face him, "Max…," Max was now much older, he still looked the same but with a few changes, he now had a beard and a robotic right arm with a skin like exterior, he still wore his usual Hawaiian polo shirt and jeans, and his physical appearance was still almost the same, but it was obvious that he had lost some weight.

"Hello Verdona," was all the reply that Max could muster to his estranged wife, at first it was an awkward moment for the two of them, but immediately her attention turned to her Granddaughter who needed her help the most.

Verdona quickly came near to Gwen and examined her, and to everyone's surprise that after a moment, she smiled, "Oh Gwendolyn congratulations! You are now a mature Anodite; you have come to the final phase of our life cycle, good for you," As if it was a wrong thing to say in a situation like this, Gwen's mother Lily, suddenly stepped in, "_Good for her_! _Good for _

_her_! Is there something wrong with you Verdona, look at her, she's…," Lily stopped, noticing all faces on her and realizing on what she was about to say about her daughter's appearance, after which she just retreated into her own thoughts.

After that, Verdona continued, "Gwendolyn, I'm so proud of you, you have now undergone a phase in an Anodites life in which we welcome them into adulthood, how do you feel my dear?" a slight pause before Gwen replied, "I…don't know, it all feels…all so new to me, like…I can't describe it," Verdona smiled even more, "That's quite alright, your just going to have to get used to it sweetie and I'd like to show you how," Gwen's head lifted up to look at her grandmother, "What? How? Wait you don't mean,"

"That's right, Gwendolyn I believe that now is the right time for you to come with me to where all Anodites reside, Anodyne,"

Gwen's eyes widened, "What? No!" Verdona was suddenly taken aback by her granddaughter's refusal, "What! No again? I might have gotten the impression that you would be thinking differently now. Gwendolyn, don't you want to be able to learn what you're truly capable of, don't you want to become a fully realized Anodite,"

Ben suddenly participated in the conversation, "Grandma, we've been through this already, when Gwen says no, she _means _no!" Verdona quickly turned to Ben and sealed his mouth shut (again) to which Ben just replied with a frown.

Ben, still resembled himself although older, he now wears a green jacket with a black T-shirt under it that sports a number 10 on the left portion of his chest with the symbol of the Omnitrix on the background, and black jeans, with him, was his wife Julie Yamamoto-Tennyson.

Julie has seen less change, although she now sports longer hair and is now a news reporter for the local TV Station in Ben's hometown, which now provides residence to several alien pilgrims from other planets.

As of present circumstances, aliens have been looked upon with less hostility than they were back then in the past, and are now populating the world, coexisting with humans. Almost every being in the galaxy was taking living space with humans, Galvans, Galvanic Mecamorphs, Tetrabans, Anodites, etc.

Afterwards, Verdona's sons soon stepped in, Carl was the first, "Now mom, it's really great to see you and all, but aren't you just being a little bit…well, sudden? Now I know that you're just trying to decide for what's best for Gwen and mean well, but I think that the girl deserves to have a chance to decide for herself and go with what she wants,"

Verdona raised an eyebrow (if it was visible), "Now Carl, isn't that pretty much how I raised both you and Frank?" followed by a smile, Carl simply replied with an, "Ahem!" after which, it was Franks turn, "Mom, Carl's right, Gwen needs to decide for herself on what she 

wants, I mean you can decide for her on anything else, but in decisions like this, it's best that she makes them,"

She then turned to Gwen and took her hands from Kevin, clutching them, "Gwendolyn, please, I'm doing this all for you, I'll take care of you and just think of all the fun we'll have together, and the kicks we'll get out of them," Gwen bent her head down, "Grandma, I know that you love me, all of us, and I know that you made a lot of difficult decisions in life, but please, for me and for my family, don't make me do what you did," Verdona was suddenly taken aback by what Gwen said.

Verdona then turned to Max, locking eyes with the man she had loved and left to return to her home planet, something in her told her that she was trying to make Gwen do the same thing, leave everything that she had come to treasure and love in her heart.

Verdona then knew at that moment that she was already at a loss, "Well I suppose that no matter how long and how I do it, I just can't seem to convince you to come with me huh Gwen?" followed by a slight giggle, Gwen smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess grandma, but, good try though," and everyone could tell that everything was going to be alright, Verdona then stood up, "Well, I suppose I have to go now, I can't stay for very long and I really must be on my way," Gwen suddenly had an idea, "Um, Wait Grandma!" Gwen stood and neared Verdona, "Um, can't you at least stay for a while, I mean, maybe you and Grandpa can have some catching up to do,"

Both grandparents then turned to face each other awkwardly, after which Max said, "Gwen, your grandmother's probably busy and she must really be needed back in Anodyne…" "Well, I' am a little tired from my trip here to Earth and I could really use some rest," Verdona interrupted followed by a smile.

Max stopped and stared at his wife and as if he knew what she meant, smiled and said, "Well, I have been missing a dance partner whenever I crank up the disco ball I just installed in the old Rust Bucket, care to join me Verdona," Verdona smiled a knowing smile and replied, "Sounds like fun, I'd love to," Verdona replied as she wrapped her arms around Max's and coiled her "hair" around them and walking away from the bewildered crowd, "Mom! Dad!" Frank and Carl said in unison to which Max replied with a smile, "Oh and boys, don't wait up for us, cause your mother and I will be away all night, _all _night to uh (chuckle) catch up," everyone seemed to understand.

As Max and Verdona walked away, Kevin had his arm around Gwen's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which Gwen returned.


End file.
